kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West
Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Dailymotion in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, and Genie bring Skip, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, and Jack Skellington to the Mouskewitz's new home in The Bronx, New York, to meet their old friend Fievel Mousekewitz and his family. They soon learn that the conditions are not as ideal as the Mouskewitz had hoped, as they find themselves still struggling against the attacks of Cat R. Waul and his band of mouse-hungry felines. To their surprise, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends discover that Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for Cat R. Waul and wanted revenge on them for what happened in their last encounter. Fievel explains to Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends how he spends his days dreaming about the Wild West dog-sheriff Wylie Burp and Littlefoot and the gang explain to Fievel how Iago became a good guy, while his sister Tanya, dreams of becoming a singer. Meanwhile, Tiger's girlfriend, Miss Kitty leaves him to find a new life out West, remarking that perhaps she's looking for "a cat that's more like a dog." Tired of chasing, Cat R. Waul, Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) devise a plan to deliver the mice into their clutches: Using a mouse-cowpoke marionette, he entices the neighborhood mice, including the Mouskewitzs with Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends, into moving yet again to a better life out west {"Way Out West"}. Tiger chases the train, trying to catch up with his friends, but is thrown off course by a pack of angry dogs. While on the west-bound train, Fievel, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends wander into the livestock car, where they overhear the cats, along with Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), revealing their plot to turn the mice into "mouse burgers" and to kill Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends last. After being discovered, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends are thrown from the train by Cat R. Waul's hench-spider, T.R. Chula, landing the group in the middle of the desert. The Mousekewitzes are heartbroken once again over the loss of Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends as they arrive at Green River with heavy hearts. Upon arrival at Green River, Chula blocks up the water tower, drying up the river. Cat R. Waul, Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) approach the mice and propose to build a new saloon together, although intending to trick the mice into doing the bulk of the work and then eat them afterwards. Meanwhile, Fievel, along with Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends, are wandering aimlessly through the desert, as is Tiger, who has found his way out west as well, and they pass each other. However, each one figures that the other is a mirage and they continue on their separate ways. Tiger is captured by mouse Indians and hailed as a god. Fievel and his friends are picked up by a hawk and dropped over the mouse Indian village and reunite with Tiger (though they introduce Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, and Jack Skellington to Tiger}. Tiger chooses to stay in while Fievel and the others catch a passing tumbleweek, which takes them to Green River. As soon as they make their arrival, they quickly reunite with Fievel's family. They then try to expose Cat R. Waul and his goons' true intentions. However, no one will believe them. Meanwhile, as Cat R. Waul searches for entertainment for the saloon, he happens to hear Tanya, Fievel's older sister, singing while working and is enchanted by her voice {"Dreams to Dream"}. He sends Tanya to Miss Kitty, who's now a saloon-girl cat, and she reveals that she didn't come out west by her own will, but at the request of Cat R. Waul - an action she now seems to regret. Cat R. Waul tells Miss Kitty to put Tanya on stage. With a little encouragement from Miss Kitty, Tanya pulls off a great performance for the cats {"The Girl You Left Behind"}. Fievel, along with Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends, are briefly taken prisoners by Chula, Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), as the spider tries to eat Fievel a few times, but they escape. While walking out of town, Fievel and the gang stops to talk with an old hound sleeping outside the jail, discovering that the old dog is in fact the legendary Wylie Burp. Fievel, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends convince Wylie to help the mice's plight and to train Tiger as a lawman and as a dog. Tiger is reluctant at first, but relents at the suggestion that a new persona might win back Miss Kitty. The group: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Vultures, Zazu, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Jack Skellington, Wylie, Tiger, and Fievel go back to Green River to fight the cats, who had scheduled to kill the mice at sunset. At Green River, a giant mousetrap has been disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's saloon. But before the trap can be tripped, the gang foil the plot using their wits and their slingshots, and use a pitchfork and Chula's web as a lasso with him trapped on it to hurtle Cat R. Waul and his men out of town by having them all piled on part of the mousetrap, which the heroes use as a catapult. With Cat R. Waul out of the way and finding himself out of a job, Jack defeats Oogie by tearing off his skin apart with Chomper eating one of his bugs falling out of his body, Ash wishes for Jafar, Maleficent, and Myotismon to be sent back into the lamp for another 10,000 years, Genie uses his powers to blast off Ichy with Dil running after him, and Cera headbutts Team Rocket into the sky. Enchanted by his new personality, Miss Kitty and Tiger become reunited. Tanya becomes a famous singer {although she also appears to be happy with the way she was before the end} and the water tower flows with water again, making Green River bloom with flowers. Fievel, Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends find Wylie Burp away from the party who hands Fievel his sheriff badge. Fievel is unsure a about taking it, since he feels he is not traditional hero, but Wylie reminds him that, if it weren't for Fievel and without the support of his friends, he'd still be a washed up dog. He realizes his journey is still not over, and that "if you ride yonder, heads up, eyes steady, heart open, I think you'll find that you're the heroes you've been looking for". Fievel and Wylie Burp look on as Littlefoot, Ash, Aladdin, and their friends ride off into the sunset. Keeping the words by heart, they know that out there is where their new adventures are waiting for them. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago (now as a good guy), Jack Skellington Walter The Penguin Mary May Andre Steve Harry Withney Thalice Toni Paula, and Billy Baker , Oogie Boogie, Ichy and Dil, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This film marks the first debut of Skip from The Land Before Time TV series episode Return to Hanging Rock. *The only characters Fievel, his family, and his friends do not know until this film are Skip, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, and Myotismon. Also, Littlefoot, Ash, and their friends will explain to Fievel about how Iago became a good guy. *This film marks the first time Iago guest stars alongside Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, and Genie in a Land Before Time crossover film. *This is the second Land Before Time crossover film to feature Team Rocket's motto song; the first being''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Like BowserMovies1989's film ''Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, the Pokémon movies, The Jungle Book 1 and 2,Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Lion King 1 and 2, the Aladdin trilogy, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Andre 1994''Sleeping Beauty'', and Mickey's House of Villains. *This is the only Land Before Time/American Tail film that guest stars Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu. *Iago was originally planned to guest star as Jafar's henchman again, but since Yru17 decided to re-edit this film after Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar (due to the fact that he wanted to re-edit single Land Before Time crossover with a 1990's theatrically-released animated film released by Universal Pictures in which Genie would not be the only ally from the Aladdin franchise as a guest star), he decided to have Iago guest star as as a good guy as well as adding Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu to it and guest starring Myotismon alongside Jafar and Maleficent. *Genie is the only member of the Jungle Adventure Crew to guest star in this film, while Simba, Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, and King Louie will be in SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and there has yet to be a Lion King crossover film with An American Tail: Fievel Goes West with only Timon and Pumbaa. *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster, which explain Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu already knowing Fievel. *The reason why Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are in this film is because Mewtwo was the only Pokémon character in Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West and also because Ash and the gang will be in both Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster (which is the same reason why the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu are in this film, too). *This film actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster, which explains Ash and his friends already knowing Fievel, his family, and his friends from these films onwards. *Ash, Pikachu, the Vultures, and Jiminy Cricket first faced Cat R. Waul before in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Yru17 originally planned to have Ash and the gang guest star in this film, but BrerJake90 once told him to cut them out of it because he and Daniel planned to have Ash and the gang guest star in both Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster and Ash and Pikachu had met Cat R. Waul in Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. However, when Yru17 told BrerJake90 that he wasn't even stealing his idea at all and was only planning to have Ash and the gang guest star in this film not just because of their guest appearance in the last two Winnie the Pooh/American Tail films and to have it take place after those two films, but also because of the fact that the last two real sequels took place before the real film (due to the characters from An American Tail films still being in New York), he decided to let him keep them for this film. This was before Yru17 decided to add The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu to this film after seeing that they will be with Pooh and the gang in the last two Winnie the Pooh/American Tail crossover films. *Both The Land Before Time and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West were produced by Steven Spielberg, And Amblin Entertainment and released by Universal Pictures. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' was released in theaters in 1991, the same year that The Jungle Book''was first released on home video. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West was first released on home video in 1992, the same year that Aladdin''was released in theaters and ''Pinocchio was re-released in theaters as well. *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' had another home video release in 1998, the same year that The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock was released straight to video and the TV show, Pokémon was on US syndicated television for the first time. Comedy-drama films | Musical Films | Action/Adventure films | Littlefoot's Adventures Series films | Travel Films | Non-Disney crossovers | Western films | Yru17